


Suprise!

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: It's Reader's birthday





	

"Wanda, you seriously need to slow down," Y/N complained as the slender, auburn haired girl dragged her to another store. "If I wanted to speed shop, Piet should have came so he could just carry me." It's not like Y/N hated shopping, she really did like it, it's just when Wanda envisioned you wearing something, she changed into this little busybody with a to-do list a mile long. Y/N would normally be all about this shopping excursion, but Wanda was up to something, the clue was that she was in possession of Tony's charge card. That never ends up being a good thing.

Wanda sighed. "Y/N, it's not everyday that Tony hands me his card and says to go shopping with my best friend," she whined. Wanda grabbed Y/N's hand and dragged her into the store and headed straight for the dresses.

"Um, Wanda?" Y/N said, "Why are we in the dresses?" She eyed her friend suspiciously. Wanda was notorious for treating Y/N like a life size Barbie doll.

"You need a dress," Wanda plainly stated, rummaging through the racks of dresses.

"I don't need a dress, Wanda," Y/N complained as Wanda held out a sea blue dress.

"Try this on," Wanda sternly requested, or more like demanded.

"Wanda..."

Wanda gave her a look. Y/N knew that look on Wanda's face, and grabbed the dress in defeat. It's pointless to argue with Wanda about fashion things, even if dresses were not Y/N's thing.

Next Wanda dragged her over to a rack of blazers, another article of clothing that Y/N despised. She wore them enough working at SHIELD, she really didn't want them to become a staple in her everyday clothing. Wanda held out an off-white, short blazer, and Y/N took it without saying a word. She's gotten use to just shutting up and take what Wanda gave her willingly, just because if she refused, Wanda would get her to do it her way, and that wasn't fun for anyone.

"Okay, let's try these on," Wanda smiled.

Y/N trudged to the dressing room, Wanda following close behind. Y/N closed the door, kicked off her shoes and stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt. She zipped the zipper down and stepped into the jersey dress, turning to Wanda to let her zip her up. Running her hands over her torso, Y/N looked into the mirror and tilted her head to the side, trying to decide if the dress suited her. It fitted her perfectly and flared at her hips into a skater skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. Wanda held out the blazer and Y/N put it on. The hem hit her waist and the open front showed enough of the blue dress.

"Perfect," Wanda gasped in delight and helped Y/N unzip the dress once the blazer was removed. "I'm going to go get shoes to match and some accessories. Meet you at the register." She opened the door and walked out.

"Can they be flats?" Y/N yelled through the door.

"If I find any," she answered.

Y/N sighed, taking the dress off and putting it back on the hanger, doing the same with the blazer. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt on and put her shoes back on. Leaving the dressing room, she headed towards the register hoping that this would end the shopping.

_*time skip brought to you by Steve trying to order a coffee at Starbucks*_

"C'mon Y/N," Wanda griped, tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for Y/N to get out of her room.

The door opened and Y/N walked out. "Wanda, why the hell am I wearing this now?" Y/N looked down at the dress and blazer they bought, more like Tony bought, earlier that day. Wanda did manage to find a pair of flats that matched the blue dress, which made this torture a bit more bearable. The girl also located a strand necklace with fuschia flowers on it, matching earrings and a fuschia leather weaved bracelet. She had pulled up her h/c hair into a sleek ponytail and Wanda told her to do her makeup simple.

Y/N looked at her best friend to see her in a black flared skirt and a tight purple long sleeve shirt complete with matching purple pumps and slouch beanie. Eyeing her friend dubiously, Y/N walked over to the counter to grab the white lace clutch that Wanda picked out.

"Let's go!" Wanda simpered as she grabbed her friend's hand and yanked her to the elevator. The girls got in and it began its ascent to the commons area of the tower.

"You're extra giddy tonight," Y/N said. "What are you up to?"

The doors opened and Wanda just smiled at her friend, walking out. Y/N followed slowly, not sure what would happen if she did. Wanda stopped at the doors to the commons; they were unusually closed. Now Y/N was worried

"Go on," Wanda said hastily, motioning towards the doors, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Wanda, I swear, if this is some sort of prank..." Y/N trailed off as she turned the doorknob and pushed opened the door slowly. She was half expecting a bucket of water to dump on her or a pie in the face, but none of that happened. Instead, she was greeted with a dark common area. Y/N looked quizzically at Wanda, who just shooed her into the room.

"Seriously Wanda, what is going on?" Y/N questioned, looking warily into the room. She felt Wanda's hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the room fully, staying behind her.

The lights came on suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" Y/N heard as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around and saw that every one of the Avengers were standing there all dressed up with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Y/N asked, looking confused.

Tony walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Happy birthday, sweets," he said, kissing her cheek.

"But my birthday isn't until next week," Y/N stated, still confused.

"Well, you would have been expecting it then," Tony clarified for her, walking her over to the group. "By the way, how do you like your present?"

Y/N looked at him and saw him checking her out. "So that's why you gave Wanda your card," she laughed. "Wanda would hit me if I didn't say I love it," a glance at the girl confirmed her suspicion, "but enjoyed our lunch more." Tony seemed pleased with her answer and walked away to get her a drink from the bar area as she took a seat on the couch.

"So you guys did this early, just to surprise me," she sighed. "Why?"

"Why are you always suspicious, Lady Y/N?" Thor asked, sitting down to the left of her.

"Because of them," she stated, pointing to Clint and Pietro, who were making their way over to her. "Whenever they are involved, shenanigans always happen." She glared at the two men.

Clint smirked at her. "Hey, it's usually his fault, Babe," he said, shoving Pietro. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of her, slinging arm around her shoulders.

"Don't 'babe' me, Barton. Laia will be jealous if she finds out you're calling me that," she chided as she elbowed his ribs. "You guys really didn't have to do this, you know," she addressed the whole group. "It was torture enough to have Wanda drag me all over New York to find this," motioning to her ensemble.

"You look great, Princezná," Pietro smiled at Y/N.

Y/N laughed. "Okay, I will admit. I do look good in this, but this is the only time I'm ever wearing it."

"You could wear it to our next girls' night," Natasha said, raising her eyebrows, looking at Y/N up and down, "you could get a fair amount of drinks free."

"Hmm," Y/N tapped her chin with her index finger. "You know, maybe I will wear it then. I'm always up for free drinks."

"Well, that's good to hear," Tony said as he handed her a cream drink, Y/N raising her eyebrow, taking the glass. "It's a White Russian, since that's your type," he smirked.

"Stark, for the last time I'm not Russian," Bucky grumbled, walking over to Y/N. He nudged Clint's knee and the archer got up to make room for him. "and what's this I hear you going out with the girls to get free drinks?" Bucky questioned Y/N.

"Knowing Russian does not make him Russia, Tony," Y/N glared at Tony, then kissed Bucky on the cheek, choosing to ignore Bucky's question.

"Same difference," Tony grumbled.

Y/N rolled her eyes, but smiled at the group of friends she had. They did go out of her way to surprise her for her birthday.

"Hey, where is Bruce and Steve," she asked once she noticed two were missing. Almost as on cue, Steve walked out with Bruce holding a rather large cake, complete with candles. They set the cake down on the coffee table in front of Y/N, and she smiled at both of them.

"Seriously guys?" Y/N trying not to sound too happy, but truthfully she was ecstatic.

"Well, Stark wanted to throw you a huge thing," Steve explained, giving a look at Tony.

"Hey, it would've been awesome if I did," Tony explained, "but, nooo, you all said that Y/N would have preferred this instead." He looked at Y/N to see if this would have been the case, and frowned when the h/c haired girl nodded.

"I do prefer this. Celebrating with the ones I love the most is way better than with a bunch of strangers," Y/N beamed. "But there better be presents. Are there presents?" She looked at Bucky, who just smiled and shook his head.

"After cake, Doll," he replied, resting his metal hand on her knee. Y/N pouted at him which made him chuckle. She rolled her e/c eyes, closed them, and blew them all out. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that there were the exact number of candles on it as how old she was.

"Alright, who told you how old I was?" she glared at the group.

"There isn't anything wrong with being thir---oof! What the hell Nat?" Clint was scowling at Natasha, rubbing his shoulder.

"So what did you wish for?" Bruce asked, a soft smile on his face.

"Bruce, you know she's not suppose to tell or it won't come true," Wanda scolded the scientist.

Y/N laughed. "It's fine, Wanda. I have all I would wish for right here," she said softly, smiling at the group and grabbing Bucky's hand. "You guys are enough for me."

Bucky kissed her cheek and the others chimed in with their thank yous.

"Okay, okay. Moment done and blew out my candles, so cake is done. Now presents!" Y/N cheered.


End file.
